Frenzy With An 'A'
by valkurion-universe
Summary: Commissioned by Zoo Top Ana is a little heated, her cock wanting to breed with Zarya. She suits up in a full latex body suit and Aleksandra in a series of leather straps as a harness, with a spiked collar around her neck and cuffs to match. Only Hana joins them in the fun, all as Ana breeds the Russian beefcake.


_AN: This is a commission for Zoo Top, if you're maybe interested in commissioning me to write anything for you, please pm me._

* * *

 **Frenzy With An 'A'**

"Hana, why don't you play with her ass next?" The dominant and heated Ana asked of her obedient smaller slave as she was kissing the massive and hefty beefcake Ana had her long and engorged cock deep inside of.

She'd been fucking Aleksandra for what felt like ages, always stopping whenever she got close to orgasm for the sake of edging herself to make the load when she did all the bigger. She wanted to truly breed the Russian, to pump so much come into her pussy that Zarya would certainly be impregnated by the end of it, that was Ana's goal. But she was absolutely loving the way she was doing it, controlling and dominating both women - one of the heaviest set Russian woman with the most attractive body Ana had had the pleasure of running her nails and tongue all over, and the other the genius and war veteran gamer girl from Korea.

And Ana was controlling them both, fucking Zarya deeper and deeper with her powerful and throbbing cock, pile driving its way in and out of her flooded pussy while ordering Hana to do so many other things to the pink-haired weightlifter.

Ana was dressed almost head to toe in latex too, taking her dominatrix persona to a whole new level this time as she covered her body, her breasts, even her face and head in a full body suit and hood. A Hole was present for only her large and throbbing cock as well as her striking eyes and commanding mouth. Her nose too, if only for comfort, but aside from that, she was encased in the latex, and she loved it, holding a riding crop in her hand for spanking and flogging her serviced Zarya when she kicked back. She wanted to breed her, to pump her full of thick and creamy come. And that she would, as Hana would serve her fully to lavish Zarya with kisses and teases everywhere else.

The smaller woman had already been fondling Zarya's clitoris, rubbing it intensely and heated to drive the woman crazy as Ana fucked her beefy pussy. It had been so intense laying on the bed, as Zarya was ordered to ear Hana out for what she was doing for her. Ana had both of them eating out of the palm of her goddess-like hand.

Alternatively, Zarya was dressed in something apt enough that it followed suit with Ana's ensemble - a series of leather straps all over her torso, almost binding her like a real submissive for Ana, her goddess.

A leather strapped harness around her chest and looped around and under both of her breasts to seemingly keep them apart and make them look all the bigger as two and not a set. She wore a collar for Ana, with a metal ring around it for a leash, as well as cuffs with spikes around both of her strong wrists and a leather thong with a zipper where the slit of her pussy was. Ana had opened that and parted both sides of the crotched piece of leather underwear and slipped her large and dominant cock inside Zarya.

They all looked gorgeous; Ana in her latex bodysuit with only some of her raven black and luscious hair flowing from her head coverings, and Zarya strapped up like a purely submissive slave to her mistress. And Hana, small and more petite than the other two strong women, but still looking adorable and yet sexy still in her beautiful lacy bra and her fishnet stockings that covered her legs. To complete the set of sexy lingerie the beautiful and small Korean was wearing, she had a pair of panties to match, still of lace with a slit for where her cleanly shaven pussy was. True she didn't look as dominant and sluttish as both other women she was around as they fucked so expertly, but she looked cute and sexy all at once.

"Go on Hana, I said play with her ass. She looks like she could use it with the way she is." Ana commanded as she slamming her thick and succulent member deep into Zarya again and again, giving her a good flogging with the cat-o-nine tails whip she had in her free hand. The other was gripping tightly onto the strap across the top of Zarya's massive rear as she fucked her. She let go as Hana skirted around the bed, brushing her hair back behind her ear as she kissed her way down 'Sandra's back muscles down to her ass.

Zarya was moaning uncontrollably as Ana continued to push herself deeper and deeper into her swollen and soaked pussy. Her cunt was so awash was wetness she was letting it seep into the sheets of the bedding, soaking even the mattress.

Ana saw this and chuckled to herself as Hana got to the ass and rested her cheek on it, kissing the right cheek of it for Zarya and making her feel good. "Such a pathetic slut isn't she Hana? Not even able to control herself or her cunt as she soaks the bed. Such a sluttish pig of a woman."

Hana giggled a little, kissing Zarya's ass and running her hand over the cheeks. "She's soooo horny, Mistress. You're fucking her so well she can't control it!" Hana laughed, kissing the ass in front of her again. Zarya's rear was the biggest of all the ladies of Overwatch, big enough for Hana to lay on.

"Stick your fingers in her ass, Hana. Give her something else to take while I fuck her." Ana commanded her pleasant little helper, and Hana did as instructed.

"Yes, Mistress!" Hana beamed, sliding her index and middle finger into her mouth to get them really wet before rubbing the outside of Zarya's puckering asshole with them.

Slowly and softly, Hana slid them inside of the Russian, as Ana slammed her cock all the way into her with a series of one pulse thrusts. They were fucking both her holes, her pussy being bred as Ana fucked more intensely, contradictory to her servant slowly and tenderly lavishing her asshole with two fingers.

'Sandra was a mess, her mouth in a perfect shape of an 'O' and her eyes rolling back as she took all of Ana's amazing and bulging cock, throbbing from the amount of edging the Mistress had done to herself in preparation. Both Aleksandra and Ana were both nearing the end, Zarya could feel it bulging and the throbbing shape of the thick and juicy member sliding into her with aggressive force and masterful pace. She knew Ana was beginning to want to come inside of her. And she knew how much come was going to shoot out of those rather large balls. They were full, tender and still locked in the latex bodysuit, tight like the rest of Ana.

"Mistress... Mistress... Fuck me harder Mistress... I want to come. Please." Zarya moaned as Hana slipped and slid her fingers in and out of her tender rear hole and as Ana pushed her cock down the canal of her cunt to the base, again and again, slamming her waist into the tender and tones flesh of her thighs and ass. They were getting so red, so beaten as Zarya was bent over the side of the bed.

Ana huffed, groaning as she pushed her cock in, again and again, holding her Russian submissive by her ankles and almost pulling her onto her throbbing member.

"Hana, move to the front of her and take the tape off of her nipples. I want you to suck on them and play with her clit again as I finish her off." Ana told her little playmate. And Hana, smiling and beaming as she scampered around the bed. She was ready as she kissed down on Zarya's forehead. That was her job, to be tender and teasing for Ana and for Zarya. Eventually, Ana pulled out. "On your knees on the bed 'Sandra, and stick your ass and cunt out so I finish inside you."

"A-Are you going to breed me, Mistress?" Zarya asked, feeling a little needing and wanting to feel and contain all of Ana's come inside of her.

"Carry out my orders, I will finish inside of you if I want to, slut," Ana ordered her, very harshly, unable to not have her cock in motion for a second. As Zarya shifted slowly due to the muscle fatigue and the amount of wetness and how close she was, Ana was stroking her massive and throbbing cock rapidly, getting closer and closer. She was readying the appendage to release its load deep into the Russian bear-like woman. "Time to finish you. Hana, help me."

Hana saluted and reached down to part Zarya's puffy and shaven lips for Ana's bulging cock to enter again for the last time before orgasm. Then the smaller woman formed a seal around Zarya's nipple with her lips, after tearing off the bondage tape from it. She sucked on Zarya's nipple, rubbed her trembling clitoris and groped at the other massive breast as Ana pushed her womanhood deep inside of Zarya.

This would not take long, Zarya was already screaming and running her hands to her ass as Ana fucked her. "Yes finger your asshole, slut. I'm so close already." Ana grunted, splitting the pussy she was entered and holding Zarya's ass up with her hands. She gave the meat of the cheeks a good spanking and fucked her harder.

Zarya pressed her middle finger inside of her own ass as Hana sucked on her breasts some more, fondling her desperate pearl. "I'm going to fucking come... I'm coming!" Zarya burst out screaming, shaking her hand inside of her rear and rocking her head back. "Fuck me, Mistress... Breed me! Make me yours!" She screamed, and Ana saw stars herself.

Her cock twitched inside Zarya's convulsing and tensing cunt, hugging the member as Ana cried out, her cock was straining, and before long, it began to lax, and the stream of warm and thick creamy come oozed out of her and all inside of Zarya. It flooded the Russian's insides, washing all the way into her and finding its target. The massive amounts of come found Zarya's eggs.

And the thick river of come washed all over her eggs too, finding them and oozing all over them, seeding her and fertilizing her. Impregnating the beefy Russian. Ana was breeding her thoroughly and refused to pull out until she was sure.

"Mistress..." Zarya winced as she felt the mass of thick cream fill her entire cunt. She was seeded, her eggs found and slimed over with brilliant semen. She was done, finished. Even as Ana pulled out she was still rock hard.

"Fuck... Fuck... That was... Amazing." Ana grunted, sitting in the chair around the room and unzipping her face hood to show herself. "You're well and truly bred now 'Sandra." She reported and stroked herself a little more until she grew a little softer. "And well done Hana."

"Thank you, Mistress... That was so much fun." Indeed it was.


End file.
